


Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir One-Shots

by Anonymous101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Gay, Gay Chat Noir, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, I Don't Even Know, M/M, They are different people, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous101/pseuds/Anonymous101
Summary: Idk what this is. I got bored and decided to write this crack ship. These aren't gonna be too long cause I am not going to put too much effort into these.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Kudos: 36





	Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir One-Shots

They had just been sitting in Adrien’s room for a while. Adrien was at his desk, working on homework while Chat laid on his stomach playing one of those battle royale games, although Adrien wasn’t sure which one it was. He had downloaded almost every one of them although he didn’t really care if the other boy added something new. Honestly he couldn’t care less. Chat Noir was the only one who played the damn thing anyways. 

Adrien heard the rain begin to pour outside and turned to look at his boyfriend. “Could you close that please? I really do not need my room getting wet,” Adrien asked and the other boy groaned in annoyance. “If I have to threaten to take away your gaming privileges, I swear kitten. I’d do it if I could, but I can’t reach it,” Adrien said and Chat let out another groan of annoyance as he forced himself to his feet and used his staff to get him high enough to shut it. 

As he pushed the window shut, a loud bang could be heard. Chat Noir let out a yelp as he fell back, luckily landing on his feet and Adrien stared at the other boy, who was visibly shaking. “Are you scared of thunder,” Adrien asked and it came out way more condescending then he had intended. 

“So what if I am,” the cat boy said, even his voice trembled. 

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said. “I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. There’s nothing wrong with it,” Adrien reassured and Chat glanced towards him and then let out a yelp as another bang was heard. 

Adrien smiled softly at him and moved to his bed. “Come here kitten,” he said and opened his arms. Usually it would be the other way around. Adrien would occasionally break down and Chat would hold him until his breathing became regular again. It was nice to be able to comfort the other for once. 

Chat slowly crawled into Adrien’s arms and was soon straddling the other boy. Neither of them thought about that though. Chat focused on calming his breathing and Adrien focused on rubbing small circles into the back of his lover. Every time the thunder would crash, Adrien’s grip would tighten a small bit and he would plant a soft kiss to Chat Noir’s head. 

Eventually they ended up laying down and Adrien had pulled the blanket around them and Chat’s head was buried into his neck. A particularly large crash of thunder came and Adrien could feel his shoulder get wet and suddenly the room went dark. Chat Noir let out a few soft cries and his grip on Adrien tightened. 

Adrien pulled the other boy into a soft kiss and ran his fingers through his hair and softly played with his ears. Soon, like he knew would happen, Chat began to purr and Adrien smiled to himself. He could feel the other boy melt into him more just as he’d wanted. “It’s almost over kitten,” Adrien said and Chat stared at him for a moment. He was right too. About ten minutes after saying that, the rain stopped and there wasn’t any thunder either, but they stayed in the same position until they both eventually fell asleep.


End file.
